chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
In Memoria
Note: In Memoria was actually the pilot episode (0) of the webseries, however is referred to by Misty himself as Episode 1. Summary Achilles Watson, member of a group called "Mana's Elite" is summoned into battle as an old enemy makes a comeback, attempting to destroy the magical core of the planet, known as the sphere of life. Plot Narration Achilles is called to battle, brief (probably) Misty's dad cameo Battle stuff Achilles, Alec and Dyol arrive on the battlefield Michelle dies Achilles and Alec yeet Vince into the sphere of life Mana comes out and tells everyone to bugger off Dyol and Achilles lament 25 year timeskip Achilles and Tom chilling as Tom gets ready for school Brief Misty Cameo Production stuff The first episode "In Memoria" as aforementioned was a tremendous letdown to many, and those many fans who supported the project via patreon were left angry and confused by the attempt at creating an original English anime or "Wanime" (Western anime) with exposition dumps and haphazard plot points. This was due to the nature of the first chapters of the novel not translating well, major confusion caused by it to those who haven't read the novel. (Which was a majority to the audience) Director, Producer and original author is known most commonly as Misty Chronexia, an anime youtuber famous for clickbait and top ten lists for the various anime genres. The first episode features choppy animation sequences that frequently change art style due to it's already small budget, almost the entirety of the episode taking place 25 years before the main story-line actually begins just as the novel did, upsetting and confusing many who once again did not read the novel and had no idea this actually happened to set up the main casts' precursors and their relationship to the first main antagonist, Vince. This was most likely due to a majority of the precursors of the main cast (Excluding the characters parents) don't have that big a role in the majority of the story since the focus is on the main characters' journey. For example the likes of say, Krissy Blackbird or Socrates Crescent are not seen very much outside of this flashback. Only three of the main characters for this "world building" episode were seen, but not introduced, those characters being Misty Trachtenberg , Tom Watson , and the main antagonist Vince who appears to be killed in the battle scene 25 years earlier. Many other minor characters are introduced such as Mana's Elite, composing of Achilles Watson (Tom's father), Aleck Watson (Achilles' father, Tom's Grandfather), Dyol Hendji(Achilles' girlfriend and mother of Tom), Mack Starz, Flora Sprinkle and her half brother Maxim (both of whom are elves) and many other not related to the main cast whatsoever, including: Socrates Crescent and his wife Michelle (deceased), Krissy Blackbird, Suling Anezaki and the goddess of energy, Mana. The majority of the episode is a battle scene between demons, Vince and assorted characters, but you cannot tell where everyone is positioned on the battlefield making it difficult to keep track of who's fighting what, and where. During the fight scene, Mana's Elite is nearly defeated, with the death of Michelle triggering the climax with most of the characters incapacitated. In the end, Vince is thrown into the sphere of life and vanishes, where the goddess of energy, Mana makes her cameo and coldly states that she cannot revive Michelle before requesting the entire group leave. Shortly after, there is a massive time skip of 25 years where miscellaneous unnamed characters are introduced and the episode ends on Tom getting ready for school with an "older" Achilles present, though the art style does not show 25 years of wear and tear on his face with no visible aging, perhaps to avoid making him look like his father Aleck due to the entire linage having the same hairstyle and face for some reason. There is a short "preview" of the next episode, "A New Generation". Category:Episodes